For Always
by TheSleepyNinja15
Summary: A "Please Come Back" after story. A late Valentine's Day entry.


**The reviews that I've received for "Please Come Back" were all heartwarming and inspiring. I couldn't thank you enough for your sincere words and for sharing your own experiences to me. I am so glad that somehow, my words reached you, touched you, and most importantly, inspired you. Thank you, thank you. So here's a little after story, set several years away. A sort of a late Valentine's Day Special and to celebrate my first year anniversary of finishing "Please Come Back".**

**And maybe, a closure from that open ending?**

**Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this.**

**Stay hopeful!**

* * *

It is not in the textbooks that Vivi learned about Mt. Everest first. Nor in the educational T.V. shows that she watches together with her father. Certainly, not from her 1st grade classmates whose interests revolve around playing and teasing each other though she enjoys spending time with them very much.

Her uncle's documentary might have something to do with it after seeing it with her parents for so many times since she was a toddler.

Mount Everest: elevation is 8,848 meters, location is along Solukhumbu District, Province no. 1, Nepal and Tingri County, Xigaze, Tibet Autonomous Region, China. It lies on Mahaangur Himal, Himalayas. Sir Edmund Hillary and Tenzing Norgay are the first ascenders of the mountain. Vivi doesn't know in what place her uncle falls. Perhaps, in the millions.

These pieces of knowledge are what her seven-year old brain memorized from her uncle's old documentary. 'The most dangerous and nerve-wracking documentary' her mother will always emphasized.

But when Vivi thinks of Mt. Everest, she doesn't imagine a mountain covered in white and coldness. When Vivi thinks of Mt. Everest, she doesn't see sharp ridges and dangerous slopes. When Vivi thinks of Mt. Everest, she doesn't visualize the blue sky and cotton clouds. Instead, when Vivi thinks of Mt. Everest, she sees green hair as green as the grass in the meadows, soft edges and warm smooth skin she loves to cuddle with, and golden eyes like that of the sunset on a beach.

When Vivi thinks of Mt. Everest, or Everest as what she often hears, she thinks of her favorite auntie. For the young girl didn't learn about the tallest mountain first from textbooks nor school nor the documentary but from her Uncle Lelouch who refers to Auntie C.C. as _his _'Everest', secretly (that's a secret between the two of them and she promised not to tell anyone or else uncle won't get her souvenirs from his trips).

"_Why do you call auntie, 'Everest'? She doesn't look like a mountain," she innocently asked once after her sixth birthday party and Auntie C.C. was busy helping her mother in arranging the gifts she would open later._

"_Well," Uncle Lelouch whispered while keeping an eye on their subject._ Vivi likes watching him watch Auntie C.C. His eyes turn all shiny and soft and dreamy like he is staring at his favorite teddy bear. Well, like how Vivi stares at her favorite teddy bear, for that matter. She doesn't think that Uncle Lelouch owns one but he gives her a lot of it.

And sometimes, when Uncle Lelouch stares at Auntie C.C., he doesn't hear anything. It's as if he is wearing headphones with his favorite song blasting in his ears.

"_Remember that documentary about Mt. Everest that I did?" Vivi had nodded, how could she forget? Sometimes, Uncle is funny. "I was able to finish it successfully because I have an inspiration. Climbing the mountain wasn't easy. I almost gave up. There were a lot of dangers that threatened our expedition. But through all of the doubts and fears, I saw a light that pushed me to persevere. The light that made me see that mistakes and challenges are part of the journey towards success. That you don't have to be afraid of the pain but take it as a weapon to strengthen yourself and move on. And that light is Everest _herself_."_

"_Auntie C.C.?," she uttered totally confused by the older man's words. Uncle Lelouch only smiled, then._

But not only she and Uncle Lelouch have a secret. Vivi and Auntie C.C., share one, too.

_Auntie was currently working on her third book and one day, when Vivi was staying at her auntie's apartment, she accidentally stumbled upon a notebook full of scribbles. Vivi is still a rookie at reading but her mother taught her well with letters that she can recognize them even though she cannot fully read the word._

"_Auntie, these letters look like Uncle Lelouch's name," she said calling the attention of the older woman who was typing in her laptop. Surprised colored her Auntie's eyes upon finding out what she was holding. Quickly, Auntie C.C. snatched the notebook away and put it on the top of a hanging cabinet._

"_Did I read it correctly?" Vivi inquired, hopeful that she was right so she could tell her mother about being able to read words._

"_Uhmm, well…" Auntie hesitated before nodding, "Yes, you did. But don't tell anybody about it, okay?"_

_Vivi frowned. "Not even mommy?"_

_Auntie C.C. lifted her up and put her on her lap. "This is a secret between you and me. Can you keep a secret, my darling Vivienne?"_

_At this idea, Vivi enthusiastically agreed. "Yes, I can. I'll never tell anyone. But Auntie, why did you write Uncle's name? Do you miss him?"_

"_What made you say that?"_

_Vivi shrugged. "Mommy writes Daddy's name everywhere when she misses him. But… But Daddy is always away, and Uncle Lelouch is always here and you always go to his apartment and sometimes you go on trips together. Why did you write his name?"_

_Auntie C.C. bit her lip, a look of contemplation shrouding her face. Seeing the hesitation in her eyes, Vivi said, "I can keep hundreds of secrets."_

"_Well, then," the woman sighed. "I'd do it unconsciously. When I can't think of anything to write, or when I'm bored. Sometimes, I would space out then find his name already written on the paper. When my mind is blank, that happens."_

"_But you can just write my name. 'Vivi' is easier to write. It has four letters. You do the 'v' and 'i' twice. I know how to write it now on my own. Mommy taught me everyday. Auntie, I think you're lying."_

"_I'm lying? Why"_

_Vivi looked up and tried to remember something she saw on T.V. "Because if your mind is blank, you could just write my name, or mommy, or daddy, or Aunt Nunnally. But Aunt Nunnally's name is long, I haven't learned that. But you only wrote Uncle Lelouch's name and that means your mind is not blank. Your mind is full of him."_

_Suddenly, Auntie C.C.'s cheeks turned red and Vivi was about to ask if she was okay when the woman buried her face on her niece's hair._

"_Perhaps, you're also good at reading minds."_

Auntie C.C. and Uncle Lelouch, Vivi adores them very much. She loves them second to Mommy and Daddy. They were there with her since she was a tiny baby. She doesn't remember that much (for who remembers that much when you're a child?) but ever since she can recall, auntie and uncle are always together. Mommy said it was different before. That they went through something that almost tore them apart. When Vivi asked what it was that they went through, Mommy said that it was adult matters and she's just happy that Auntie C.C. and Uncle Lelouch were able to become friends after. Her mother's voice turned sad when talking about it so Vivi didn't ask again.

But Vivi still asked the important questions.

"_Are they married?"_

"_Who are married?" her mother replied._

"_Uncle Lelouch and Auntie C.C."_

_Mommy's eyebrows furrowed as she smoothened Vivi's hair. "No, they're not. They're just good friends. Do you know what the meaning of 'married' is?"_

"_It's like daddy and you. You are husband and wife."_

"_Correct. So why did you think that about your uncle and auntie?"_

"_Because they are always together. Uncle stays in auntie's apartment and auntie sleeps in uncle's apartment. They go on trips together, too. And go to the mall, and to the park and even to the zoo."_

"_Ah, that's because they are helping each other. You see, Uncle Lelouch's job enables him to gain different experiences and perspectives from stories and places he went to as an actor and documentarist. He shares them to your auntie who needs these knowledge in order to broaden the insights of her books."_

"_But!" Vivi protested._

"_But?"_

"_They look like you and daddy."_

"_I'm pretty sure auntie has green and longer hair than me and Uncle Lelouch – "_

"_No, not that!"_

"_Then what?"_

"_They look like you and daddy when together. And Uncle Suzaku and Aunt Nunnally. They look, uhm, happy… together. Like fairytale happy. Uhm, bright and butterflies!"_

"_You think so?"_

_Vivi nodded. "Yes, mommy. But they look like they're holding back. They told me a lot of secrets. Millions of it."_

"_And those will remain a secret until they realize it… Or, is it better to give them some push so they can finally move forward?"_

"_Do they love each other, Mommy?" Vivi whispered._

"_Now, why don't you ask them yourself?"_

So, Vivi did. On the night her parents were out on a date and she's staying at Uncle Lelouch's apartment with Auntie C.C.

Vivi did ask the million-dollar question so unknowingly and casually during dinner as they savored uncle's fine cooking.

And when she dropped those words, everything stopped – the air, the sound, the rotation of the earth on its axis.

Two adults were suddenly turned towards her, mouth hanging wide, and Vivi was afraid that she had said something wrong.

But before she could apologize, her auntie spoke. "I did." Then, to Uncle Lelouch she said. "I did love him."

"You don't love him now?" Oh, oh Vivi was getting sad. She shouldn't have asked the question.

She looked over at her uncle and found him waiting patiently at the other end of the table. Strangely, he didn't look sad nor angry. He was just sitting there, staring intently at Auntie C.C., waiting… As if he's willing to wait no matter how long it takes.

"I…" The woman bit her trembling lower lip. "I still do… I never stopped loving him," she silently confessed.

Vivi was happy and excited again. "And you, Uncle? Do you love Auntie?"

But now, Uncle Lelouch looked definitely angry with his piercing stare directed at her auntie. Why was he angry? Didn't he like her answer?

"She was the love of my life and always will be."

And just like that, Vivi could breathe easily again. "Then, you should get married like mommy and daddy."

"Maybe, we should," her uncle agreed.

"Lelouch…"

"Vivi?"

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Will you close your eyes and turn around for a while?"

Vivi diligently obeyed and later on, she heard the scraping sound of the chair against the floor, heavy footsteps echoing with sure purpose, and finally, hushed emotional voices.

"We've waited for so long."

"This time we'll do it right."

"Yes, I love you."

"My heart is always yours."

Then… silence.

Back turned, eyes closed, Vivi felt so warm and mushy and happy for her two favorite people, and in her opinion, it was the best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
